User talk:Kejames
Welcome Hi there Fur Fighter fan, welcome to The Fur Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Oxygen Bottle page. If there's anything I can do to help, or you'd like to know anything, please don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page. Thanks again for your contributions. Keep Calm and Fluff on! RadSpyro (talk) 00:02, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! By all means, if there's anything you'd like help with, feel free to leave me a message and I'll get back to you asap! RadSpyro (talk) 20:53, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Ah, the PC version. I had troubles with this one too. Right, for tips: *When attacking Winnie, try to make sure you're close to the burrow, so that as soon as she starts to disappear, you can run straight to the burrow and hopefully avoid some of Mai's first attacks. *Once you're in there and have switched to Chang, look out for her laser and move yourself around immediately to face her. Still move left and right, but stand just opposite her so that the pool is still in front of you, and she enters the pool faster. *Hit her with the freeze ray, and shoot. As soon as she's showing her hit pose, shoot her with the freeze ray continually until she re-freezes. I personally do this at least 3 times in quick succession, that way she won't have enough time to use her laser on you (or not very much). *Once she has left, don't rush out - Grab some Pet Yums and replenish your ammo. If Roofus was very low on health, wait around a little longer for his health to regenerate in the telepoint. *Try to find Winnie first before you exit, by standing near the exit and waiting for her dog breath attack. If you get hit, replenish your energy, but pay attention to her whereabouts so that you can exit safely and begin your attack. Again, I recommend switching to Roofus and finding the burrow first, just so you can make a quick escape should you need it. *For the final phase, again, I do recommend you stay close by the burrow. If you become too low on health, enter the tree and replenish energy, or switch to Chang and use him for a bit before you switch back to Roofus. I hope these tips are of some use to you. Don't hesitate to let me know if you still need more help - The PC version of this game is one of the harder versions. RadSpyro (talk) 14:38, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I find it slightly harder on the PC, but mostly because of the controls. I'd say that the PC is a bit harder than PS2 or DC, but the iOS tends to be the most difficult (because the controls can be very awkward depending on what type of iOS you're using). I think I had more trouble beating Winnie & Mai than the final boss, honestly. RadSpyro (talk) 22:40, June 17, 2014 (UTC) No problem! If there's anything else you need help with, feel free to leave me another message! RadSpyro (talk) 20:48, July 5, 2014 (UTC) The armory can be found via a vent fairly early on - In the room with the pipes, halfway up the ladder above is a little vent which Chang can go through. If you'd like, I'll see about getting some screenshots of where I mean. RadSpyro (talk) 15:54, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Is this Proximity Alert? If so, you need to push the buttons really fast as they appear. Something I've found really awkward with this game though, is that you get no confirmation of the buttons actually being pressed until the sequence or timer has run out. Let me know if this is the right game or if it's actually Sonar Steering you need help with! RadSpyro (talk) 13:43, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Nice work! Ah, the 100 bears. These are always a pain. My recommendation would be to firstly stock up on shells and equip the auto shotgun. Then, as soon as you enter, turn right and attack the bears there (after snatching up the powerup). Keep moving but get close enough so that most bears will only require 1-2 shots from the gun. Every now and then move around to shoot the other bears from the other 'doorways' that are getting too close. Something to note is that there's only a certain amount of bears in each area - I think there's around 30 in each doorway. After that, no more will respawn and you can tackle another doorway. Of course you'll probably need to make use of the Pet Yums as well, so it's not a 100% guaranteed victory, but I've found it does help as opposed to shooting every bear from every direction. I find that attacking directly in the center of the room makes it a lot harder. Good luck, let me know if you'd like me to work out some more tips! RadSpyro (talk) 00:57, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Great work! As for the Fuse Boxes, each one can be destroyed by a particular Fur Fighter. I have a written guide over here: http://furfighters.xemnas.net/viggo.php otherwise, tell me what Fur Fighter hasn't broken a box yet, and I'll give a better description of it's whereabouts! RadSpyro (talk) 22:15, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Ah, this guy is a real pain. I'd recommend stocking up on Neutron ammo (smart) if you can. Run around him whilst picking up any Pet Yums you can and shooting him rapidly. He should start to flinch, and as soon as he does that, drop everything you're doing, run behind him and shoot the device on his back. You'll have to do this a few times. If you run out of ammo, keep running until he takes a breather before reaching out for extra ammo. After a few hits on his backpack, he'll return to normal which is where I'd recommend shooting him immediately with the Neutron gun as much as you can. It probably won't defeat him, but it will wear him down a good amount. From there, keep shooting and grabbing those Pet Yums whenever you can. Good luck! RadSpyro (talk) 23:12, July 17, 2014 (UTC) General Viggo? About... 2-3 hours? It was a long time ago, and I first played the Dreamcast version. I can remember constantly getting fluffed around every corner. RadSpyro (talk) 18:14, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Just keep trying! You'll get there eventually. Once you've worked out his patterns, you'll be able to win. RadSpyro (talk) 13:51, July 31, 2014 (UTC)